Alone
by Piirra
Summary: Trinity parents abused her but she knew someone was always watching out for her. She finally manages to stand up to her father and meets a boy..Trinity is also the decendent of Wendy and a great story teller.Read and find out! R&R!


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except for the entity that is Trinity! **

**Warning: Abuse only in this chapter though I think. I'm not quite sure yet but I'll Let you know if there is.**

"I don't want to grow up!" Trinity screamed as she ran up the spiral stairs of her house. Trinity Selene Moore was the descendent of the writer Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Like her Great-Great-Great-Great (you get the point) Grandmother she loved to write and tell stories.

Trinity always knew someone was listing to her when she told her stories. She had a bit of a sixth sense when it came to spirits, ghost and sometimes other people. She had no siblings and lived life out as a very lonely person. Her parents were alcoholics and often beat her. Trinity had become a very inward child. When she was 10 years old, she still was living the lie she had fallen under at school and with the very few friends she had. She used pitiful excuses when it came to cuts and bruises. Her teachers were always very hyper aware of the situations. But they really couldn't do anything about it. She longed to be the normal child her friends were. She watched them have sleepovers and have people over to their houses. She watched as their parents gave them hugs and kisses knowing she would never receive them they way they do. She had loved her friends with all her heart, though none of them knew of her hardships at home. But when it came to her parents, she didn't love them at all. She took care of them whenever they came home and passed out. Perhaps out of some twisted idea that someday they would come to love her. Ever since she was nine years old all she could remember was her parents screaming at each other and then taking it out on her. They broke her body and hurt her emotionally and physically. They broke bones and made deep cuts. They didn't love her. No one bit.

Several times Trinity tried to runaway from it all but it was no use. Someone was always there to catch her. Often at night she would cry silently, afraid of what would happen if they heard her. Now at 13 years old, Trinity became cold and uncaring to those she loved. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. She abandoned her friends and flew alone. She was alone.

As she stormed up the stairs she could hear her father stumbling up behind her. Breathing slowly, she quickened her pace up the stairs trying to make it to her room before her father did. She did made it to her room but she didn't have enough time to hide before her father burst in. As she turned to run her long black hair cascaded down her back from it's tight bun she usually had in. Her father wrapped his hand around it and dragged her back into his arms. She could feel him reach into his pocket and pull out the pocket knife he kept there. He flicked it open and held it to her throat. She gasped as the cold blade touched her skin. She could feel her body tense up.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." She tried to speak, but found her voice came out in nothing but a tiny whisper.

"Really now?" He said in his insane drunken drawl. She could smell the cheap alcohol on his breath. Her body started to shake as she felt the blade push into her skin. Slowly knowing he wouldn't notice Trinity brought her hand up and slammed it hard between his legs. He dropped the knife and Trinity pelted away from him. She could feel the warm drops of blood run down the smooth skin on her neck. Her arm, she noticed, was bleeding as well from where her father had dug his fingernails in.

"You lil' brat!" he yelled grabbing the knife and staggering forward. As he swung it around, Trinity leapt aside but the knife still caught her arm. Her blood spilled out of the wound and Trinity gave a little squeak of pain.

He had finally done it. Trinity had cracked. She had enough. Everything she had ever been through came back to her in a rush of memories and torment. She put all of the feelings together and became very cold and almost evil.

About a year and a half ago she could remember finding a beautiful silver sword lying on her bed. When she finally got the courage to pick it up, she smiled. She laced her slender fingers around the grip under the silver that twisted back elegantly almost all the way to her wrist. She could feel the strength of the sword course through her.

Trinity got up slowly from where she was, the blood still spilling from her wounded arm. Quickly changing her pace she reached up the grubby window seat cushion and pulled out the sword. She hadn't seen it for about a year but she had never forgotten it was there.

Feeling the odd weightlessness of the sword, she let its power wash over her. She let it possess her. Her green eyes turned into pools of silver liquid. She was now as cold as ice. Everything that had happened next seemed like second nature to Trinity.

She could hear her father clamor up behind her, preparing to strike again. He lunged for her again, only this time the ring of metal on metal filled the air. He looked toward his daughter and seen the beautiful sword she had. He dropped his knife and backed away. He had seen the sword before. It was something he longed for as a child. The Helios. The sword of the elements.

Wendy had made a brief description to Helios in her writings. But no one had ever believed that the Legendary Element sword held any truth at all.

How could his incompetent daughter come to possess something like that? He noticed that Trinity's eyes had turned the eerie silver colour of the sword. He quickly became fully aware of his current situation, almost knocked out of his drunken stupor. She was letting the Helios possess her. Control her movements.

Trinity's black hair fell in front of her face, giving her a look of death. She glared at the man she hated most.

"I should cause you as much pain as you put upon me. But I'm not going to. I'm not going to be like you." She said. She waved her sword and nicked his cheek with the tip of it. Tears rolled down her own cheeks. "Get out." she said as coldly as she possibly could. He stumbled quickly out the door. She knew very well that the war wasn't over yet, but she had won a battle in it. Trinity had showed him and herself just exactly what she was made of.

Trinity dropped her sword. Her hands shook with the excitement and fear of what she had just done. Her eyes turned back to there normal green colour. She turned around and jumped about a foot off the ground. In front of her stood a boy.


End file.
